bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Farmer Monkey (BTD7PotA)
The Farmer Monkey is a Tower in BTD7: Planet of the Apes that used to be a Power in BTD6. He is a Support-class Tower that collects bananas for you and attacks Bloons by stabbing them with a very long pitchfork. Upgrades Path 1 *'Longer Fork' - Increased range. *'Enhanced Farming' - Farmer Monkey can now collect Bloon Traps that have reached their maximum capacity. Range is further increased. *'Valuable Farming' - Collected bananas have 10% increased value. Monkey Banks have higher interest rates. *'Sustainable Agriculture' - Collected bananas have 40% increased value and all Banana Farms within radius take 60% less damage from all sources. *'Protector of the Crops' - All Banana Farms within range have a 50% reduction to upgrade and resurrection costs. Collected bananas have 60% increased value and when the Farmer Monkey collects them, he heals all towers within a radius 1.6x that of his range by 5% of their maximum health per collected banana. *'The Farm God' - The epitome of agriculture itself. Path 2 *'Wu Zhong Sheng Yo' - Bananas collected by the Farmer have a chance to clone themselves into a banana clone that has 30% of the value of the original. *'Shun Shou Qian Yang' - Bloons popped within the Farmer's range yield 31% more cash. *'Eco-Friendly Fertilization' - Banana Farms within range generate 45% more bananas. *'Fan Ke Wei Zhu' - Activated Ability: Bloon Farmers - For 30 seconds, the Farmer Monkey takes control of up to 20 Bloons within his range and makes them farm bananas for you instead of killing Monkeys. The stronger the Bloon types controlled, the more value you get from them collecting bananas. After that time period, they will pop and die. Does not work on MOAB-Class Bloons. *'Rice Farming' - In conjunction with bananas, the Farmer also farms rice. Banana Farms within range also develop rice farms next to them, and these rice farms generate lives in conjunction with cash. Bloon Farmers have increased value from banana collections. The ability can now target 40 Bloons and can work on MOAB-Class Bloons below a BAD. Bloon Farmers last longer as well. *'Jie Dao Sha Ren' - Bloon Farmers get angry at the non-controlled Bloons for attempting to destroy their farms, and they violently attack the Bloons as a result. The Bloon Farmers in question also last indefinitely. The ability can target up to 100 Bloons now and works on BADs. Path 3 *'Sharper Fork' - Pitchfork can now pop up to 5 Bloons at once. *'Red Hot Fork' - Pitchfork can hurt Lead Bloons. *'Burning Banana Cannon' - Pitchfork is replaced by a cannon that shoots burning bananas on the ground. Bloons that touch the bananas will take damage and suffer from deadly BURNING DoT. The bananas will also push the Bloons back to the entrance. *'Plasmized Banana Cannon' - Cannon fires plasma-infused bananas that inflict much more damage to Bloons, and inflicts extra damage to Fortified and MOAB-Class. *'Banana Death Mines' - Bananas explode like Recursive Clusters upon the end of their lifespan. *'Banana Nukes' - Bananas explode like nuclear bombs, inflicting tens of thousands of damage over an extremely large area. Category:BTD7: Planet of the Apes Category:Towers Category:Monkey Towers Category:Support Towers